


Il Sole E La Luna

by Romennim



Series: Attrazione Gravitazionale [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baciatevi.” Kíli ordina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Sole E La Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sun And The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963827) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



“Baciatevi.” Kíli ordina.

Le sue parole sono decise e dovrebbero echeggiare sonoramente nell'enorme stanza. Invece, risuonano perfettamente contro lo scoppiettare del fuoco nel camino, e intensificano la strana immobilità dell'aria.

Di fronte a lui, Fíli e Tauriel si stanno guardando e non sembrano affatto aver sentito Kíli. I loro occhi sono incatenati, infuocati. Concentrati l'uno sull'altro e così assorbiti dalla loro controparte che Kíli può quasi giurare che sono collegati fisicamente.

Kíli trema e all'improvviso il desiderio brucia più intensamente e lo fa impazzire ancora di più. Sono così belli, così perfetti l'uno vicino all'altro.

Kíli non è irritato ad essere ignorato – perché non lo è. Gli altri due sanno che è lì ed è sufficiente. Vederli come se volessero essere lì, anche senza di lui, è eccitante di per sé.

Quando la mano di Fíli accarezza _finalmente_ la guancia di Tauriel e l'elfo si piega per baciare suo fratello, Kíli rilascia il respiro che non sapeva di stare trattenendo e qualcosa nel suo petto finalmente si rilassa.

Poi, eccitazione brucia lungo la sua schiena perché Tauriel non sta solo baciando Fíli. No, Tauriel lo sta divorando, _mordendo_ e _succhiando_ le sue labbra come se stesse morendo di fame e Fíli subisce e _subisce_. Un gemito nasce da qualche parte e muore. Non sa se il gemito è di Fíli o suo e a Kíli non interessa. Perché la scena è fottutamente fantastica e può solo ringraziare Mahal e tutti i Valar che sono lì, vivi, e che, dopo tutta lo strazio e l'angoscia, sono insieme alla fine.

Ma Kíli non vuole pensare a quello adesso. Sono finalmente a un punto in cui possono essere felici e Kíli non vuole rovinare questo momento – questo nuovo inizio.

Scuote la testa e, facendo un respiro profondo, Kíli si muove.

Ora, Fíli è sdraiato sul letto e Tauriel sta baciando il suo ombelico, muovendosi lentamente ma costantemente verso il basso. Lo sguardo di suo fratello è rivolto verso il soffitto, perso, e il suo respiro è affannato.

Kíli si inginocchia di fianco alla testa di Fíli e accarezza i suoi capelli dorati. Ci vogliono alcuni secondi perché gli occhi di Fíli si fissino su di lui. Quando lo fanno, Kíli gli sorride maliziosamente.

“È qualcosa di speciale, non è vero?”

Fíli apre la bocca ma quello che esce è un gemito. Di riflesso, la mano di Kíli stringe i capelli di suo fratello e Fíli _sussulta_ sotto di lui. Questa è la loro prima volta così, aperti e liberi, ed è troppo per Kíli.

Kíli si piega giù e questa volta è lui a divorare suo fratello come un uomo morto di fame ed è _fantastico_. Fíli apre le labbra sotto le sue e ripaga ogni movimento con uno dei suoi; fino a che un gemito strozzato si infrange contro le labbra di Kíli e suo fratello trema, prima di rilassarsi contro le lenzuola.

Kíli lo bacia dolcemente, un tocco rassicurante, ancora una volta, prima di tirarsi indietro, e la vista che lo attende – Fíli rovinato e rilassato, respiro affannato e capelli scompigliati – è una vista fottutamente perfetta.

Il letto si abbassa sulla sua destra e Kíli sposta lo sguardo da suo fratello alla sua altra amante. Gli occhi di Tauriel incontrano i suoi, brillanti e pieni di amore e passione. Kíli non perde un momento e scatta in avanti, baciandola. Le labbra di Tauriel si aprono e Kíli può assaporare suo fratello nella sua bocca. I suoi baci diventano più irruenti, più appassionati, ma Tauriel non gli lascia prendere il controllo e lo spinge giù, finché non è disteso accanto al fratello e il corpo di lei copre il suo. Il contatto corpo a corpo è fantastico ed esasperante e Kíli spinge contro di lei, alla ricerca di più frizione.

Tauriel continua a baciarlo e Kíli sa che Tauriel potrebbe continuare così per ore, ma lui non può. La sua pazienza è già finita. Le sue mani si ingarbugliano nei capelli di Tauriel, magnifici e rossi come un milione di tramonti, e un suono molto simile a un mugolio, come una supplica, gli sfugge ed è divorato dalle labbra di lei.

All'improvviso Tauriel si tira indietro e prima che Kíli possa dire – pensare – qualunque cosa, Tauriel è a cavalcioni su di lui e lui è dentro di lei. Il calore è inaspettato, travolgente, e incredibile. Kíli non crede che durerà a lungo. Quando Tauriel comincia a muoversi, inseguendo il suo piacere, la testa piegata all’indietro e selvaggia, Kíli _sa_ che non durerà.

È troppo ma non abbastanza. Un respiro accarezza il suo orecchio e suo fratello è lì, a baciarlo e a mordere il suo collo. Una delle mani di Kíli cerca quella di Fíli, finché Fíli non la prende e la stringe, come un’ancora in quel mare di pazzia e piacere.

Tauriel geme e si contrae attorno a lui. Fíli morde la clavicola di Kíli, ed ecco, è finita. Kíli viene.

Dopo, Tauriel si sposta e si sdraia sul suo altro lato.

In mezzo a Fíli e Tauriel, Kíli si sente come non si è mai sentito prima, come se fosse rinato.

Insieme, aspettano il mattino e l’inizio del resto delle loro vite.


End file.
